


KISS AND MAKE UP

by tabionly



Series: KISS AND MAKE UP [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Dorms, M/M, last part thank you for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabionly/pseuds/tabionly
Summary: Kiss and Make up.





	KISS AND MAKE UP

“Oh, Jiyong. Seunghyun's not here at the moment.” Daesung said giving Jiyong his signature smile.

 

Jiyong raises his eyebrow, “Where is he? Youngbae said he's here.” His bestfriend told him that his ex boyfriend was at his dorm he couldn't be lying. Youngbae _never_ lies.

 

“Well, he went somewhere.”

 

“Where exactly?

 

Daesung is hesitant to answer as if he was agitated, “He didn't tell me anything.”

 

“Oh, really?” Jiyong says as he pushes Daesung aside and practically barged in inside their their shared dorm, “Really, _huh_?”

 

“I swear, I'm not even lying.” Daesung said as he blocked Jiyong's way to Seunghyun's bed.

 

“Why are you blocking my way, Daesung?”

 

“I'm not. Here, have your way.” Daesung says as he stepped aside giving jiyong his own way.

 

Jiyong reached Seunghyun's bed, he could clearly noticed him under the covers. He's not dumb.

  
“I'm going to talk to him, Can you leave us for a minute?”

 

Daesung looked over Seunghyun, he hesitantly nodded his head not really sure of his decision leaving them both alone but he's sure as hell what would happen if they make up so Daesung hurriedly went outiside and went to Youngbae and Jiyong's dorm so he wouldn't hear any screams or anything, Just making sure.  
When Daesung was out of his sight, He speaks.

 

“Seunghyun.”

  
“What do you want, Jiyong?” Seunghyun answered, his voice is groggy as if he just woke up from three days of sleep.

 

“I'm sorry.” Jiyong said looking down. “I know you're mad at me and I understand if you won't forgive me, I understand, I promise. I just really wanted to say sorry for overthinking and for doubting you. I shouldn't have done that, I was just insecure.”

 

Jiyong finally looked at Seunghyun but the latter was still covered by his sheets so he continued, “I'm sorry for ending things like that. I didn't mean it, I acted immature, okay? I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I crossed the line, I really am sorry.” He waited for Seunghyun response but he didn't get one.

 

Jiyong took a deep breathe before speaking again, “I know my sorrys wouldn't change anything, Like you said the damage has been done and I don't know if I could make it up to you.” He stopped for a while, He feels like he's talking to a statue but it's not the time to think about it now, He needed to get everything out of his heart and plead for Seunghyun's forgiveness. “I admit I've became petty and bitter, I'm sorry about that.”

 

“Hmmm.” Is all Seunghyun could say.

 

Jiyong gulped, “I m not expecting any answers from you, though. I just really wanted to say sorry for everything.”

 

“Hmmm.” Again, It was Seunghyun.

 

“I….I still love you and I miss you.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“I look pathetic now, Aren't I? I dumped you out of nowhere and here I am saying I love you and I miss you but it's true.” Jiyong says as he pouts, “I just can't unlove you like that, We've been together for a long time and I wasted it by acting so immature, I'm sorry.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“I know you're mad but can you just please say something other than hmm?” Jiyong muttered sitting down beside Seunghyun who didn't dare to move. “I understand if you're not into me now, I understand if you don't love me anymore.”

 

This time he didn't hear Seunghyun humming he could hear him chuckling under the covers. “You're dumb if you think that way.”

 

“What?”

 

“Jiyong, How long have we been together?”

 

“Four years.”

 

“Hmm, Four years. Didn't I tell you I love you every single day when we were together?”

 

“No, You told me I love you everyday.”

 

“That's the point.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jiyong asked.

 

“I can't just unlove you like that.” Seunghyun says, quoting what Jiyong had said just a while ago as well as mimicking his voice. “If you think that I don't love you anymore is just plain dumb.”

 

Jiyong smiles as bluch creeps his face, Seunghyun really have this way to him, he could make Jiyong blush in.just a blink of an eye. “So you still love me?”

 

“Hmmm.” Seunghyun says, He's back at it again.

 

“I need to hear it, though.” Jiyong says pouting.

 

“I love you, Jiyong. Even if you can really be petty sometimes.” Seunghyun exclaims still not uncovering himself from Jiyong.

 

“So you forgive me now?” Jiyong asked hopefully.

  
Seunghyun didn't answer right away, though. He didn't even hummed this time so Jiyong took it as a no.

 

“I guess it's a no? It's okay, I'll do everything to win you back.” Jiyong exclaims standing up from Seunghyun's bed, “I'm sorry for disturbing you in this early hour, Seunghyun. I know you've been working on your thesis, though. And you're probably still sleepy. I'll comeback later.” He finishes as he took a glimpse of Seunghyun one last time but before he could even leave there's a hand gripping his wrist tightly.

 

“Where do you think you're going?” Seunghyun says, uncovering himself with the sheets revealing his stupid smirk to Jiyong. “I didn't tell you to leave.” He finishes as he sat up.

 

“What? I thought---" Jiyong didn't finish his sentence because Seunghyun pulled him down to his lap.

 

“I won't accept your sorry until you stay with me for the rest of the day.” Seunghyun says as he rests his chin on Jiyong's shoulder, wiggling his eyebrow. “Will you stay with me?”

 

Jiyong laughs unbelievably, “Did you planned this?”

 

“Hmm, Maybe?” Seunghyun answered as he caresses Jiyong's cheek. “Or maybe not?”

 

Jiyong pouts, “You did. You knew I was coming over and pretended to be asleep. You also told Daesung to act like he was hiding something from me, You planned everything.”

Seunghyun laughs, “Let's just say I planned this but you can't do anything about it now, You're stucked with me for the rest of the day.”

 

“What about daesung?”

 

“Well, I told him to stay with Youngbae so you don't have to worry.” Seunghyun says as he kisses Jiyong's puckered lips, “I miss you, baby. What took you so long?”

 

“Shut up. I was nervous to talk to you after what happened at the bar. And I miss you too so much, Choi Seunghyun.” He says as he kisses him back then pulled away, “You're not mad at me anymore?”

 

Seunghyun let go of Jiyong and let himself lay on the bed, “I'm not but…”

 

Jiyong lay his body next to Seunghyun as he rests his head on his chest, “But what?”

 

Seunghyun stares down at him giving him that look Jiyong knows well. “You need to make it up for me.” He finishes smirking. “You said you're going to make it up for me, baby.”

 

“I know, Mister Choi and I also know what you're thnking, though.” Jiyong says as he sneaks his hands down Seunghyun's crotch, “I know how much you misses me and my touch.” He says smirking.

 

“Oh baby, You don't have any idea how much I misses being inside you.” Seunghyun mutters giving Jiyong's ass a tight squeezed making Jiyong moanded. “We shouldn't be wasting our time.”

 

Jiyong smiles as he lets Seunghyun planted kisses on his neck when he remembered something, “Wait.”

 

Seunghyun stopped what he was doing with Jiyong's neck and stared at him, “Why?”

 

“I needed to make a call.” He said as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

 

“Are you kidding me, Ji?” Seunghyun asks in disbelief.

 

“I'm sorry babe, I really needed to. Just wait.” He says kissing Seunghyun's lips to shut him up.

 

Jiyong dialed a number on his phone, It rings and by the second time the person answered.

 

“Hey, Youngbae.” Jiyong says, making Seunghyun stared at him in confusion, he's really calling youngbae in the middle of their intimate session.

 

“Jiyong, How did it go with Seunghyun?”

 

“It went well.”

 

“Then why'd you call me?”

 

Jiyong looked at Seunghyun, “I'm sorry but we need to switch dorm mates again.” Jiyong says as he sees his boyfriend put his thumbs up and grabbed the phone from Jiyong.

“Yeah, Youngbae. I'm going to move in with Jiyong again, Have a nice day, man.” Seunghyun says giving back the phone to Jiyong.

 

They could hear Youngbae groaned at the other line as well as Daesung who was shouting, _“Seriously?!”_

 

“Yeah, Seriously.” Jiyong says.

 

“Fuck you both really,” Youngbae had said, and this was actually the first time they had heard him cursed.

 

“Sorry, bae.” Jiyong managed to say.

 

“This will be the last time. You two got back together but you still make me suffer. When are you moving in Seunghyun-Hyung?” Youngbae said on the other line, Jiyong had to looked at Seunghyun for answers.

 

“Tomorrow.” Seunghyun muttered over the line. “Tomorrow is fine.”

 

Youngbae groaned loudly than before, “Fuck my life.”

 

The two of them just laughed.


End file.
